Love And Nothing Else!
by algida2
Summary: Quando aveva saputo del suo ritorno, non avrebbe mai immaginato di rincontrarla in quella situazione, mai avrebbe pensato di rivederla un giorno tra le braccia di un altro né tantomeno di desiderarla così ardentemente. Entrambi sapevano che era sbagliato, tutto era sbagliato: lui l'aveva tradita, lei lo aveva odiato, dopo molti anni si sono rincontrati e…ed era tutto sbagliato!


Era tutto come ricordava: la cassetta della posta, la villetta, il sole che riscaldava i pochi fiori del giardino. Le sembrava di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, quando trascorreva le giornate a scrivere sul suo diario, sfogando tutti i suoi sentimenti. Eppure le cose erano cambiate, lei era cambiata: non era più la ragazzina ingenua e insicura di una volta, che arrossiva per niente e che non sapeva far valere le sue parole e i suoi desideri. Ora era una donna matura con un lavoro che le aveva fatto acquisire esperienza e sicurezza in se stessa.

-Stai bene?-

Era cambiato tutto, a partire dall'uomo che ora era al suo fianco e che la stava fissando dritta negli occhi. L'uomo che l'aveva aiutata a diventare la donna forte e sicura che era ora; l'uomo che l'amava e che le aveva regalato una nuova vita, completamente diversa da quella che la casa davanti ai suoi occhi rappresentava.

-Sto bene!- affermò, voltandosi per guardarlo negli occhi e sorridergli.

Quando tutto il mondo le era crollato addosso, aveva incontrato lui che con molta discrezione si era insinuato nella sua vita, fino a diventare un punto fondamentale.

Lo vide ricambiare il sorriso per poi spostare lo sguardo verso la villa: George era la sua ancora di salvezza, rappresentava la sua vita attuale che era lontana dalla sua vita precedente e ora stava per far unire le due vite, e la cosa la rendeva stranamente agitata.

-I tuoi sanno del nostro arrivo?-

I suoi…non aveva più visto suo padre da quando aveva lasciato la casa, si erano sentiti al telefono solo quando lui si era degnato di chiamarla, perché troppo arrabbiato con lei che aveva deciso di andarsene senza un buon motivo.

-Hai paura?- gli chiese, sorridendo maliziosa.

-Paura?-chiese stranito.

-Oh non temere mia madre gli avrà detto di noi, non devi preoccuparti per mio padre, non ti farà nulla!-

George le sorrise per poi allungare la mano e accarezzarle la guancia: -Molto divertente!-

Una volta quel gesto non avrebbe significato nulla, una volta sarebbe servito solo a portarli in un letto, ora invece era tutto diverso, ora rappresentava tutto l'amore che li univa. Amore che lei aveva creduto di non poter più provare per nessuno e che invece ora sentiva proprio per lui.

-Sicura di stare bene?- il tono della sua voce era serio e preoccupato.

-George sto benissimo!- cercò di tranquillizzarlo, anche se sapeva che era davvero difficile riuscirci quando in fondo era preoccupata anche lei. Non rivedeva la famiglia al completo da tantissimo tempo, aveva letteralmente tagliato ogni tipo di contatto con gli altri e certamente rivederli dopo tutto quel tempo, era davvero destabilizzante.

-Lui sa del nostro arrivo!-

Ecco la domanda che stava attendendo di sentire dalla sua bocca e che ora le rimbombava nelle orecchie.

_Lui _

Il vero nocciolo di tutte le sue paure e delle paure di George!

-Non devi preoccuparti- la voce le mancò quando incrociò il suo sguardo scettico, intuendo subito cosa l'altro stesse pensando. Era stato contrario fin dal principio a quel ritorno, arrivando addirittura a pensare di rinunciare a quell'incarico asserendo che avrebbe avuto altre occasioni. Lei però aveva insistito, promettendogli che se per lei sarebbe stato troppo difficile rivederlo e affrontarlo, glielo avrebbe detto. Lui, molto titubante, aveva accettato, anche se lei sapeva benissimo che non aveva creduto a quella promessa. La conosceva troppo bene per credere che lei avrebbe danneggiato la sua carriera.

-Miki…-era così preoccupato, le si stringeva il cuore a vederlo così. Se qualche anno fa qualcuno le avrebbe detto che George si sarebbe innamorato di lei, avrebbe sicuramente riso, anche perché la loro storia era iniziata in modo strano: si erano conosciuti per caso in un locale, grazie a un'amica in comune, avevano chiacchierato, e si erano subito scoperti affini. In quel periodo lei non riusciva a socializzare con nessuno mentre con lui era stato diverso, forse perché lui non si era mostrato particolarmente interessato a lei e alla sua vita, forse perché lui si era presentato come un uomo distaccato e sicuro di sé, un uomo che non aveva bisogno della compassione di nessuno né tanto meno sembrava ben disponibile a compatire gli altri. Il loro rapporto era iniziato con la totale indifferenza, indifferenza tramutata poi in interesse lavorativo, perché Miki si era subito mostrata interessata a far parte del famosissimo gruppo di cui George era presidente. Aveva iniziato come sua segretaria, per poi diventare sua assistente personale.

-George si tratta di qualche giorno…- tentò di rassicurarlo, ma dall'espressione del suo viso capì di non esserci riuscito. Anche a lei l'idea di ritornare in quella casa e di rivivere il passato, non l'allettava molto ma non poteva certo evitarlo all'infinito.

-Ti prometto che se dovessi sentirmi a disagio tu sarai il primo a saperlo-

-E così ci trasferiremo in albergo?- azzardò, con un filo di voce.

Miki sorrise e annuì, consapevole che quel discorso non era finito lì ma solo rimandato.

Quella mattina sembrava particolarmente lenta: era da quando si era alzato che sembrava essere trattenuto da una forza invisibile che tendeva a riportarlo indietro.

_Forse è perché non ho dormito bene!_ Cercò di convincersi, ma nel profondo sapeva benissimo a cosa era dovuta quella sensazione.

Ed era proprio quella consapevolezza a renderlo alquanto adirato: dopo tutto questo tempo non poteva sentirsi ancora così, non per lei.

-Ci sei?- la voce di Will, seduto al suo fianco, lo riportò alla realtà.

-Scusa, cosa dicevi?-

-Nulla d'importante!-

-Non ho dormito bene- disse, cercando una giustificazione che avesse fatto desistere l'amico dal porre altre domande.

-Impegnato? Dopo tutti questi anni, trascorri ancora notti insonne?- provocò, sorridendo maliziosamente.

Aveva trascorso le notti dell'ultima settimana praticamente in bianco, non per il motivo che pensava Will ma per tutt'altro motivo, lo stesso che quella mattina lo aveva fatto letteralmente scappare da casa sua e che in quel preciso istante gli impediva di far ritorno.

-Torna oggi, vero?-

Ecco come al solito aveva intuito subito la vera causa del suo umore: del resto lui era stato l'unico a stargli accanto dopo quello che era successo.

Non era assolutamente pentito delle sue decisioni, oddio forse non accettava il modo in cui tutto era avvenuto, ma sicuramente non rinnegava i sentimenti che l'avevano spinto tra le braccia della donna che ora, dopo quasi sette anni, era ancora al suo fianco. Molte volte si era ritrovato a pensare che tutto sarebbe stato più facile se Miki non fosse stata parte della sua famiglia. Di sicuro avrebbero sofferto ma ora, dopo tutti questi anni, lui non si sarebbe di sicuro ritrovato con un'angoscia e una paura che gli impedivano di trovare il coraggio di affrontarla. Del resto se non fossero stati parenti, non si sarebbero nemmeno più rivisti.

-Già-si limitò a rispondergli, bevendo un sorso della coca che ormai era diventata calda e imbevibile.

-Lei sa del suo ritorno?-

Non rispose, si limitò solo a lanciargli uno sguardo ovvio.

-Cosa pensa?-

-Non ne abbiamo parlato. È tutto così difficile, in più torna tra due giorni-

-Forza, riuscirete a ritrovare un equilibrio- gli disse, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, nel banale tentativo di dargli conforto. Conforto che in quel momento non serviva proprio a nulla, non quando lo attendeva una prova difficilissima: rivedere la donna che aveva amato più di qualsiasi altra ma che aveva ferito nel profondo.

-Ora devo tornare al lavoro- si alzò, attirando l'attenzione dell'amico, gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla, come saluto, e lasciò quel piccolo bar, per ritornare al lavoro.

Quando afferrò il telefono per controllare l'ora, notò una chiamata persa e senza indugiare richiamò il numero, che pur non conoscendolo, sapeva benissimo a chi apparteneva.

-Pronto?-la voce gentile e pacata, come sempre, della sua amata gli arrivò alle orecchie, facendolo sentire stranamente a disagio: lui si stava tormentando da una settimana per l'arrivo di Miki, senza pensare a quanto questo la facesse soffrire.

-Ciao, scusa non ho sentito la chiamata ero al bar con Will-

Sentì dei rumori in sottofondo, poi silenzio, segno che forse aveva cambiato stanza per poter parlare tranquillamente.

-Come va il lavoro?-

-Uno schifo, come sempre!- trovò uno scalino e si sedette sopra, sospirando alla domanda .

-Non abbatterti, sono sicura che riuscirai a sistemare tutto!-

-Quando torni?-

-Ti ho chiamato per questo, volevo avvisarti che tornerò domenica pomeriggio. Pensi di poter trascorrere la serata con me?-

-Ma che razza di domanda fai?- il suo tono non era arrabbiato piuttosto era sorpreso, era la prima volta che sembrava dubitare della loro storia.

-Ho solo pensato che saresti stato impegnato con la tua famiglia-

_La mia famiglia! _

Sospirò appena, chiudendo gli occhi: aveva sempre saputo che il ritorno di Miki avrebbe, anche se involontariamente, messo a dura prova il loro rapporto, la cosa sconcertante era che stava iniziando tutto troppo presto.

-Tu fai parte della mia famiglia- sapeva di aver sbagliato frase: avrebbe dovuto dirle"_Tu sei la_ _mia famiglia"_, ma non aveva il coraggio di dirlo, non quando il suo cuore era costantemente in agitazione al solo pensiero che tra qualche ora l'avrebbe rivista.

-È arrivata?- la tensione in quella frase era palese.

-Non lo so…- ed era la verità, aveva evitato di informarsi a che ora sarebbe arrivata, non si era informato se si fosse fermata a casa dei suoi o se aveva deciso di alloggiare in albergo, sapeva solo che desiderava ardentemente ritornare nel suo appartamento che però era praticamente inagibile a causa dei lavori di ristrutturazione, che aveva iniziato pochi giorni prima di scoprire del ritorno di Miki. Conviveva con la sua compagna da anni e insieme avevano deciso di approfittare del lungo viaggio di lavoro di lei, per sistemare il loro appartamento. Peccato che ora fosse costretto a vivere con i suoi e molto probabilmente anche con Miki e il suo nuovo compagno.

-Non essere agitato, in fondo sono sicura che ti abbia perdonato…- ci fu un attimo di silenzio – lei è me che non riesce a perdonare- rammarico, tanto rammarico c'erano in quelle parole.

Quando varcò la soglia di casa, fu letteralmente assalita dalla madre che le cinse il collo con le braccia e la strinse forte a sé. Non si vedevano da sei mesi, da quando la madre era andata a trovarla e aveva trascorso una settimana con lei, conoscendo George e conoscendo la sua nuova vita, il suo lavoro e i suoi nuovi amici.

-Mamma così mi soffochi- cercò di allontanarla, anche se quell'abbraccio era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Nel primo periodo che aveva trascorso lontano da casa, aveva sentito la sua mancanza, in realtà aveva sentito molto la mancanza di tutta la sua famiglia, dei suoi amici ma soprattutto la mancanza delle due persone che ora aveva timore di rivedere.

Quando Rumi si staccò dalla figlia, si spostò quel tanto per guardarla bene

-Ti trovo davvero bene!- esclamò la madre, continuando a fissarla con stupore: sapeva benissimo anche lei di non indossare l'abbigliamento adatto, non aveva previsto di dover intrattenersi così tanto in azienda quindi non si era potuto cambiare, ecco perché ora si ritrovava vestita come una donna d'affari. A dirla tutta in quegli abiti lei si trovava bene, le davano la forza di mostrarsi forte e sicura di sé, proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

-Grazie!-si limitò a risponderle, spostando l'attenzione su Katia che era rimasta, stranamente, in disparte attendendo che Miki si degnasse di salutarla. Fece qualche passo in avanti e le sorrise –Sono felice di rivederti- bastò quella frase per farle illuminare il viso e darle il coraggio di avvicinarsi e stringerla in un abbraccio.

-Anch'io, mi sei mancata- la voce di Katia era velata di emozione, tanto che immaginò di trovare il suo viso inondato di lacrime. Le era dispiaciuto molto non poterla sentire, ma il suo dottore era stato chiarissimo_ "Le conviene evitare qualsiasi contatto con lui e la sua famiglia!"_

Nello stato in cui era caduta, il dottore aveva paura che qualsiasi tipo di contatto, l'avrebbe fatta ricadere nella depressione totale; solo quando era riuscita a trovare un nuovo senso della sua esistenza, quando era riuscita a convivere con quello che le era successo, aveva trovato la forza di riprendere un minimo contatto con sua madre e suo padre.

_Suo padre_… era a pochi passi da lei che la fissava con gli occhi lucidi: era invecchiato, di poco, ma lei riusciva a individuare quelle poche rughe che prima non c'erano e che adesso donavano una maggiore espressione al suo viso. Senza pensarci su, si avvicinò a Jin e lo abbracciò forte, sentendo per la prima volta, da quando era entrata in quella casa, odore di famiglia. Ritrovando quel calore che solo un genitore può trasmettere.

-Ti voglio bene- pronunciò il padre, stringendola forte e facendole scappare una lacrima ribelle, che le bagnò il viso.

-Scusa-sussurrò, consapevole di essere stata la causa del loro distacco, consapevole di averlo allontanato solo perché troppo vicino a colui che lei non voleva rivedere. Affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo del padre, lasciandosi cullare da quelle forti braccia e dall'odore di casa che a volte le era mancato.

-Non ci presenti il tuo amico?- la voce di Katia li riportò alla realtà, facendoli staccare. Miki si avvicinò a George e fece le presentazioni.

-Rumi mi fa piacere rincontrarla-

George salutò sua madre con un tono di voce suadente che la fece arrossire e imbarazzare.

-Lei è Katia e lui è mio padre-

I due uomini si fissarono a lungo per poi stringersi cortesemente la mano. Era la prima volta che presentava un uomo alla sua famiglia, la prima volta che ammetteva apertamente di avere una relazione, anche perché non c'era stato nessun altro oltre a George e a Yuri che lei aveva amato veramente.

-Ho preparato la tua camera…-

-Tu puoi dormire con Yuri- s'intromise Jin, riferendosi a George.

-Non essere stupido!- l'ammonì Rumi, lanciandogli uno sguardo infuocato –Vivono insieme da anni ormai, cosa credi di evitare facendoli dormire separati!-

Tutta quella situazione era assurda, se non ridicola. Se fosse successo in un'altra situazione, si sarebbe anche messo a ridere, ne era sicuro, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa a preoccuparlo era Miki e la sua reazione a sentir pronunciare di nuovo quel nome. Lei cercava in ogni modo di non fare vedere l'agitazione che aveva provato quando aveva capito che anche_ lui_ era lì, ma purtroppo lui la vedeva chiaramente.

-Non occorre che litighiate, se per lei è un problema- disse riferendosi a Jin-possiamo andare in hotel, per noi non è un problema- gli venne quell'idea così all'improvviso, sfruttando l'assurda pretesa del padre per allontanarsi da quella casa.

-Ma non esageriamo, vedrai che Jin si rassegnerà all'evidenza!- s'intromise Katia, aggrappandosi al braccio di Jin per condurlo nell'altra stanza.

-Devi scusarlo è la prima volta che Miki si presenta a casa con un ragazzo!- cercò di giustificarlo Rumi, mentre faceva segno di seguirla.

-Stai bene?- riuscì a chiederle quando siavvicinò.

-Oddio sono così stanca!- esclamò, lasciandosi andare sul letto matrimoniale, che molto probabilmente la madre aveva sistemato nella sua stanza proprio in occasione del loro arrivo. Dopo il lungo viaggio e le presentazioni, dopo l'emozione provata nell'aver rivisto la sua famiglia al completo, ora si sentiva svuotata.

-Dunque, questa era la tua stanza?- le chiese George, sedendosi sul letto al suo fianco.

-Esatto, fatta eccezione per il letto, tutto è come l'ho lasciato anni fa-

Aveva gli occhi chiusi nel vano tentativo di alleviare quel fastidio alla nuca che di sicuro sarebbe scoppiato in un terribile mal di testa. Si soffermò a ripensare all'incontro con suo padre, arrivando alla conclusione che era andato meglio di quanto si aspettasse. Anche con Katia era andata bene, anzi aveva la strana sensazione che lei sapesse qualcosa, aveva notato una strana espressione quando Jin aveva nominato Yuri, come se le dispiacesse per lei.

-La tua famiglia mi piace- affermò, appoggiandole una mano sulla gamba. Il calore di quel contatto si propagò subito in tutto il corpo, facendole ricordare che nelle ultime ore i loro corpi non erano stati a contatto.

-Ripetilo dopo averli conosciuti- rispose, cercando di concentrarsi su quel calore e sul suo bisogno di sentirlo vicino.

-Dico sul serio, molto meglio della freddezza della mia famiglia-

Aprì gli occhi e si alzò, mettendosi seduta al suo fianco –Ma i tuoi non sono freddi. Sono solo…- alzò gli occhi al cielo in cerca di ispirazione per descriverli -…come dire…altezzosi. Ecco!- precisò con convinzione.

-Altezzosi?-George la guardò con stupore.

-Sì, cercano solo di rispettare il buon nome che hanno, ma in fondo sono delle bravissime persone!-

George la fissò per qualche minuto, poi scoppiò a ridere.

-Ora perché ridi?- chiese, fingendosi indispettita.

-Scusa ma sentirti proteggerli…- non riuscì a continuare preso com'era dal ridere.

-Stronzo! Io non li sto proteggendo, sto solo dicendo la verità!-

-La verità è che tu sei troppo buona- sussurrò serio, accarezzandole la guancia con il palmo della mano.

-Ti dico che è la verità!-

-Ti amo Miki- ansimò, prima di eliminare qualsiasi distanza fra di loro, appoggiando le labbra sulle sue.

Aveva desiderato quel contatto per tutta la mattinata, aveva desiderato cancellare ogni minima traccia di tensione dal suo volto con baci e carezze e ora non riuscì a trattenersi quando sentì la lingua di George lambirle le labbra, chiedendole il permesso di continuare. Schiuse le labbra accogliendola con un gemito di piacere, gli allacciò le braccia al collo, lasciandosi andare sul letto, trascinandoselo addosso. Le loro lingue si scontrarono, rincorrendosi l'un l'altra, il tutto accompagnato dai gemiti di piaceri di entrambi. Quella era la sua medicina a qualsiasi male, la sua cura universale e non ci avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo. Per mesi il corpo di George era diventato la sua ancora di salvezza, per mesi la loro relazione era stata basata sul desiderio fisico reciproco e sul bisogno di appagare i loro istinti, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Poi quando a quel bisogno si erano aggiunti i sentimenti, era diventato tutto ancora più potente. Staccò lentamente le labbra dalle sue, fissandola negli occhi –Sei sicura di volerlo fare?-

Non voleva altro che sentire il suo corpo schiacciato dal suo, sentire il calore che emanava confondersi con il suo, sentirlo gemere mentre la sua pelle bruciava sotto il suo tocco.

-L'abbiamo già fatto nella tua stanza, ora tocca alla mia- rispose, puntando il piede sinistro sul materasso, divaricando le gambe per accogliere la gamba di George che s'intrufolava tra le sue. George appoggiò le braccia ai lati della sua testa, abbassandosi per riprendere a baciarla, facendo strusciare il corpo su quello dell'altra; la sua bocca si spostò sul collo per poi risalire all'orecchio –Sicura che questo non sia il tuo vecchio letto?- mormorò, mentre spostava la mano sinistra sulla camicetta.

-Sì, perché lo chiedi?- chiese, spingendolo per guardarlo negli occhi.

-Pensarti in questo letto tra le braccia di un altro, mi fa passare la voglia-

Rimase in silenzio a fissarlo, ricordando perfettamente quelle parole: le stesse che lei gli aveva detto la prima volta che aveva incontrato la famiglia di George. L'unica differenza era che lei alla fine cedette al suo fascino, nonostante lui in quel letto avesse concepito un bambino con un'altra.

-Non preoccuparti, dai sfogo alla tua voglia, questo letto è vergine!-

George restò qualche istante a fissarla poi le sorrise e la baciò, facendo scontrare i loro bacini, inducendo l'altra a inarcarsi nel tentativo di avere di più. Con movimenti lenti, slacciò i bottoni della camicia, per sfiorare con le dita la pelle candida del seno, intrappolato in un reggiseno bianco. Le mani di Miki si posarono sulla cintura dei pantaloni, e dopo un attimo di esitazione, durante il quale sentì il respiro di George accelerare e un fremito attraversare il suo corpo, le mosse per slacciarla. Continuando a baciarla, le alzò il reggiseno iniziando ad accarezzarle il seno con calma e devozione. In risposta Miki, con movimenti frenetici e impazienti, afferrò l'orlo dei pantaloni nel tentativo di abbassarglieli, finendo col fargli del male.

-Impaziente?-le chiese, staccandosi per guardarla.

-Scusa-un leggero rossore a colorarle le guancie.

-Con calma Miki, abbiamo tempo- le fece notare, accarezzandole la guancia.

-Ti sbagli!- ribatté ritrovando la fiducia in se stessa –Se non ci sbrighiamo, rischiamo di essere interrotti sul più bello!- asserì, allargando la gamba e spingendo il bacino per sfiorarlo.

-Non oseranno-

-Non li conosci…-

-Non essere prevenuta- l'ammonì, abbassando la testa e iniziando a lasciarle baci piccoli sul seno, facendola inarcare la schiena.

_Non sono prevenuta, solo conosco la mia famiglia!_ Avrebbe voluto ribattere ma non ne ebbe la forza, decidendo di lasciarsi andare. Chiuse gli occhi godendo appieno delle carezze del suo uomo, ricambiando tanto ardore con altrettanta passione, toccando e accarezzando zone sensibili, godendo di ogni suo tremito e gemito, gemendo a ogni carezza e sospirando quando fu ben consapevole di quello che stava per accadere.

Inarcò la schiena e gemette piano quando lo sentì entrare, sospirando per quell'unione: era sempre così, ogni volta lui si lasciava fuggire un sospiro di soddisfazione quando la riempiva, facendola sentire amata e desiderata. Si aggrappò al suo corpo robusto per accoglierlo in profondità, lo sentì muoversi piano, quando un rumore alla porta fece bloccare entrambi, facendole strozzare in gola un gemito di piacere

-Ragazzi ho preparato uno spuntino- la voce di Rumi arrivò attraverso la porta come una doccia fredda.

-Maledizione!- imprecò sottovoce George.

-Ragazzi tutto bene?- chiese, non avendo avuto risposta –Posso aiutarvi?-

-Ora scendiamo!- rispose Miki, trattenendo a stento una risata nel vedere il volto scioccato di George.

-Voleva aiutarci?- chiese, allontanandosi dal corpo ancora caldo di Miki e lasciandosi cadere di schiena sul letto.

-Io ti avevo avvertito!-

-Non infierire- l'ammoni, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio, mentre cercava di regolare il respiro.

-Hai bisogno di tempo?- chiese Miki, aggiustandosi la camicia.

-Inizia a scendere io arrivo subito-.

Quel soggiorno a casa con i suoi si presentava più duro del previsto: dopo aver fatto, tutti insiemi lo spuntino, Jin aveva praticamente preso in ostaggio George, fingendosi interessato al suo lavoro, con l'unico scopo di tenerlo lontano da lei. Quando era giunta in suo aiuto, dopo aver fatto una doccia veloce e aver indossato abiti più comodi, Rumi l'aveva obbligata ad aiutarla in cucina, rimanendo basita nel costatare quanto fosse migliorata in materia. Avevano cenato tutti insieme, parlando del più e del meno, cercando in qualche modo di colmare quei lunghi sei anni di silenzio o almeno tentarono. Miki, dopo tanti anni, si sentiva finalmente serena e la presenza di George in quel contesto, le dava maggiore sicurezza. Quando tornò in camera, dopo aver aiutato la madre e Katia a pulire, trovò George sdraiato e profondamente addormentato, fu tentata di svegliarlo, poi però il suo viso rilassato la fecero desistere, si spogliò per indossare una canotta e un pantaloncino e si sdraiò accanto all'uomo, che come se avesse percepito la sua presenza, l'avvolse e l'attirò a sé, augurandole una buona notte. Peccato però che lei non riuscisse a chiudere occhio, aveva cercato in ogni modo di sgombrare la mente ma non c'era riuscita: rivedere la sua famiglia dopo tanti anni le impediva di rilassarsi, ecco perché ora si ritrovava in cucina, completamente al buio, impegnata sul suo portatile a terminare alcune questioni lavorative. Era da tanto che non soffriva più d'insonnia, forse era dovuto all'enorme cambiamento che era avvenuto quel giorno. Era da quando si era ritirata in camera sua che avvertiva una strana agitazione, sentiva il suo cuore palpitare con irregolarità, come se qualcosa stesse per scombussolare la sua vita e il fatto che in fondo sapeva cosa fosse, o meglio chi fosse, non l'aiutava affatto. Scrollò le spalle e si concentrò sul documento che aveva aperto da più di dieci minuti ma che non era riuscita a leggere.

-Lavori?-sobbalzò nell'udire la voce di George: era cosi concentrata che non lo aveva sentito arrivare.

-No…ecco…-cercò di tergiversare non volendo scatenare un litigio.

-Avevamo detto niente lavoro fino a lunedì!- il suo tono non era duro ma sembrava lo stesso arrabbiato. Si avvicinò per appoggiarsi al tavolo, accanto a lei.

-Stavo solo cercando di distrarmi un po'- ammise, alzando il viso per guardarlo.

-Avresti dovuto svegliarmi, ti avrei aiutata volentieri- replicò, accarezzandole una guancia con dolcezza e regalandole un sorriso malizioso.

-Dormivi così beatamente-

-A me piace essere beato anche in altre situazioni…-

Sorrise a quelle parole, intuendo come lui si stesse trattenendo, forse perché si trovavano sotto lo stesso tetto dei suoi genitori. Se fosse successo nel loro appartamento di sicuro ora sarebbero stati già sdraiati su quel tavolo. La passione di George riusciva sempre a travolgerla completamente, facendole perdere ogni inibizione e ogni cognizione di spazio e tempo. Ed era stato proprio questo il principale motivo che l'aveva spinta tra le sue braccia: da ragazzina inesperta e timida che era stata, lui l'aveva trasformata in una donna sicura e vogliosa, in grado di prendere e soprattutto dare piacere.

-Hai bisogno di me per sentirti "beato"? Credevo avessi provveduto da solo, ci hai messo così tanto a scendere per lo spuntino- lo stuzzicò, poggiando la mano sulla sua cosca, muovendola verso l'alto.

-Io ho sempre bisogno di te!- ansimò, afferrandole la mano e abbassandosi per baciarla.

-Di nuovo l'insonnia?- le chiese, a pochi centimetri dalle labbra.

_Di nuovo…_

Lei aveva sofferto d'insonnia nei primi periodi che si erano conosciuti, molte volte l'aveva sorpresa a portarsi del lavoro a casa solo per avere la mente occupata. Quando poi avevano iniziato a trascorrere le notti insieme, ogni volta che lei non riusciva a dormire lui la stringeva forte facendole compagnia, parlandole e aiutandola a superare quel blocco che le impediva di riposare.

-Vuoi parlare di questo proprio ora?- gli chiese con occhi pieni di desiderio.

-Non devi evitare l'argomento. In fondo credo sia normale dopo oggi-

-Non voglio evitarlo, speravo solo di poterne parlare più tardi-

Lo vide sorridere e il suo cuore si riempì di aspettative, perché quel suo sguardo significava solo una cosa: lui la desiderava quanto lei desiderava lui!

La fece alzare e, aprendo le gambe, la incitò ad avvicinarsi a lui; le circondò il viso con entrambe le mani e sussurrò: -Sei davvero incredibile- per poi baciarla con trasporto.

L'effetto che quel bacio scaturì in lei era sempre lo stesso: le fece perdere ogni freno, non esisteva più niente e nessuno, solo George, la sua lingua, il suo corpo e le sue mani. Gli cinse il collo, stringendosi forte a quel corpo che emanava calore e sensualità, sentì le dita di lui farsi strada sulla sua pelle, fino a toccarle il seno.

Si era trattenuto volontariamente a lavoro, con la scusa di dover rivedere alcuni progetti, aveva accettato l'invito di un collega di andare a bere qualcosa insieme e, solo quando si era fatto veramente tardi, aveva deciso di ritornare a casa, convinto che non avesse incontrato nessuno a quell'ora. Era passata la mezzanotte ormai da quasi quaranta minuti, quando con l'auricolare nelle orecchie, inserì la chiave nella toppa per entrare. Evitò di accendere la luce per non svegliare nessuno, si fermò all'entrata della cucina catturato da un bagliore insolito. Fece qualche passo in avanti per poi fermarsi, praticamente bloccato dalla visione che gli fece spalancare gli occhi: Miki con quello che doveva essere il suo compagno, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro, lei con le mani tra i suoi capelli e lui con le mani sul seno di lei, lasciato scoperto dalla maglietta alzata.

-M-Miki…-sussurrò, mentre il cellulare gli cadde dalle mani, facendo sobbalzare gli altri due.

-Y-Yuri!-rispose, staccandosi da George e coprendosi il seno.

Yuri non disse altro, continuava a fissarli sconvolti mentre iniziava a indietreggiare, fino a allontanarsi dalla cucina per rinchiudersi nella sua stanza.

-Questo soggiorno si prospetta più complicato di quello che pensavo- mormorò George, alzando il telefono che Yuri aveva dimenticato a terra.

**Buonasera a tutti! Questa è la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa su questo fandom e spero che sarete in tanti a seguirmi!**

**Allora ci terrei a precisare che come avrete senz'altro notato ho usato i nomi dell'anime italiano, perché è proprio su quello che mi sono ispirata.**

**Allora qui i protagonisti sono ormai adulti, non c'è stato il matrimonio fra Nick e Mary e per chi ha visto anche le puntate censurate, i genitori di Miki e Yuri non hanno mai avuto altri bambini. Per quando riguarda la storia, non vi anticipo ancora nulla, ma a suo tempo prometto di dare maggiori chiarimenti.**

**Aspetto con ansia di sapere cosa pensate di questa mia idea e sono sempre pronta per qualsiasi domanda.**

**Un bacio e spero di sentirvi presto!**


End file.
